


the importance of doing it well

by vivilove



Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Making Out, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Hewantsto help her practice. He’s not blind or anything.Sansa’s gorgeous but she’s…well, she’sSansa. Robb’s perfect little sister who always does everything just so, just right. The perfect little girl who’s just asked him to make out with her in the basement.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501898
Comments: 44
Kudos: 141





	the importance of doing it well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EsmeFromNesme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsmeFromNesme/gifts).



> For the dialogue prompt by EsmeFromNesme-"You know how important it is to me that I do everything well :)

“You can’t be serious,” he whispers, afraid they’ll be overheard.

“Please, Jon! You know how important it is to me that I do everything well!”

“Yeah but…I mean I could but what if Robb or your dad or…”

She cuts him off with a tug of the hand, leading him down into the basement.

He looks over his shoulder to see if Robb notices them from where he’s sat in the living room. He doesn’t. He’s still thoroughly engrossed in his gaming which was what Jon was doing as well before he’d had to hit the head and got waylaid by Sansa on his way back.

Sansa…Robb’s pretty little sister…who wants to practice a fake making out session for the school play she’s trying out for.

Gods, he’s mad to agree to this.

What’s that, you say?

No, he _wants_ to help her practice. He’s not blind or anything.

Sansa’s gorgeous but she’s…well, she’s _Sansa_. Robb’s perfect little sister who always does everything just so, just right. The perfect little girl who’s just asked him to make out with her in the basement.

_Shit, don’t think about it._

Too late. He already has thought about it, about holding her close and tasting her lips and his body’s responding.

It’s fairly dark down here as they reach the bottom of the stairs. Her hand hovers over the light switch for the overhead but she hesitates. She leaves it off. They’re in the near dark and going to make out.

Well, sort of.

“What are we, uh…how much are we supposed to…”

He almost wishes she’d turned on the light with the way she’s biting at her lip. He knows her cheeks would be painted a very becoming shade of pink to go along with the lip bite. He’s observant, okay?

“I just need you to hold me and…we’ll kiss.”

“Okay.”

“No tongue.”

He starts to chuckle. Has Sansa ever kissed with tongue? He can’t picture it.

But she did go to the school dance with Hardyng last month. What if…oh, he doesn’t want to think too much about that. He doesn’t want to think about anyone else kissing Sansa either.

 _Get a grip! She’s not your girl!_ Not that he has one right now. _But she’s Robb’s sister!_

“No tongue. Got it.”

“Unless you think…well, if my character is supposed to make out with the lead male character, it should be convincing, right? It’s important I get this right and can act naturally about a kiss, don’t you think?”

“Right,” he huffs. Gods, this is mortifying and arousing at the same time. “Um, are you supposed to be standing or should we…” His eyes flicker over to the sofa in the corner. It’s very dark in that corner.

“I think for this first practice session…” _First practice session?! Will there be more of these?!_ “…it’d be good if we sat, don’t you? We’d be more comfortable maybe.”

She starts worrying at that bottom lip again, her perfect white teeth scraping over the plump pink softness he’s thought about a time or twenty in his bed at night. He’d like to worry at it instead. He’d like to hear the breathy sound of her moan while he did it, too.

“Whatever you think,” he shrugs with feigned indifference.

“I just want to get this right.”

Making up his mind, he takes her hand and they walk on unsteady legs to the sofa.

It’s a relief to sit. His legs had felt like jelly with all that talk of kissing and making out.

He encourages her to sit and she does so with a loud exhale. Her breath hitches the next second when he frames her face with his hands.

“How’s this?” he asks, his voice unrecognizably husky as he leans in.

“Good,” she barely gets out before he presses his lips to her.

Thirty minutes later, he heads up the stairs again. There’s a smile on his face that might not ever leave, he thinks.

“Where the hell have you been?” Robb asks.

“Um…basement, helping Sansa with something.”

“Helping Sansa?”

“Yeah. Listen, I’ve got to go. I’ve got some practicing to do.”

“Practice? The coach gave us the weekend off.”

“Nah, not that. I’m thinking about trying out for that play the drama department’s putting on. I should probably read the damn thing first.”

“Trying out for the play?! Are you serious?!”

If you took a picture of Robb’s face right now, you could stick it in the dictionary under the word bafflement.

Meanwhile, Sansa’s made her way back up the stairs, having tamed those tousled copper locks of hers again. Her smile matches his as their eyes meet.

“Yeah, I’m serious. I’m sure of it actually and I’ll need lots of practice to win the role of the male lead. You know how important it is to me that I do everything well.”


End file.
